


Muffin Thievery

by venis_envy



Series: Mating Games: Round 2 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek is a cockblocking muffin whore, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Muffins, Stiles is a smartass, tasteless dog jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mating Games Bonus Round 5: Recipes</p><p>Stiles is just trying to help. Derek is an evil Keebler elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin Thievery

"I'll take that." Stiles swoops the half-eaten chocolate muffin from Derek's hand, and takes a huge bite of it before straddling Derek's lap and settling himself in. 

Derek looks affronted. "What the hell just happened here?" he asks, voice catching on the last word as Stiles grinds down against him. 

Derek's hands curl around Stiles' hips, muffin thievery all but forgotten, apparently, with his rising arousal. 

"I was saving your life, Derek. I read somewhere that chocolate is bad for—"

"If you say dogs, I swear to God, Stiles—"

"What? I'm genuinely concerned for your well-being. You can't blame me for that."

With a growl, Derek flips Stiles over on the couch, landing hard on top of him and causing the breath to huff from Stiles' lungs. 

"Are we playing the dog game again?" Derek asks, teeth grazing against Stiles' throat. "Do you want me to flip you over and fuck you raw? Bite your neck while I'm buried deep inside?"

Stiles whimpers, tossing his head back and canting his hips up to meet Derek's thrust. "Actually," he says shaky, and with a bit of a squeak he'll never actually admit to, "I think that's more of a cat thing. The neck biting, I mean."

Derek sinks his teeth into Stiles' jugular, effectively cutting off all attempts at Stiles' typical smartassery. 

"Okay, neck biting is good," Stiles says when he finally finds the ability to word again. 

Derek's tongue traces the outline of marks left on Stiles' neck by his evil-hot wererabbit teeth. 

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" he says between kisses and licks. 

"My life is nothing but an endless parade of poor decisions. Have you not noticed that yet?"

Derek's mouth meets his, tongue parting Stiles' lips as he groans into it. The kiss alone is enough to leave Stiles breathless and loose-limbed.

Derek props himself on his elbows, smiling down at Stiles. There's a moment of hazy want clouding Stiles' thoughts as he looks up into amused green eyes. And then it hits him. 

"You only kissed me that way to taste my muffin."

Derek laughs, presses his smile against Stiles' neck, and the vibration of it reverberates throughout Stiles' whole body. 

Derek grinds his hips down again, nips playfully at Stiles' collar bone. He's still laughing, which is answer enough. Stiles twists his fingers into the back of Derek's shirt, pulls him closer as his legs fall open a little more, and Derek wriggles his way into the crook of them perfectly. 

"Man," Stiles breathes, tilting his head back as Derek licks his way up stiles' neck. "If this is how you react to muffin snatching, I'm gonna have to do it more often."

Derek moves his hand down Stiles' side, grips his thigh as he slides against him. "You should see what happens when you let me _have_ the muffin." 

Stiles shudders, the need to reach down between them and free his dick is nearly nauseating. "Yeah?" he manages to say, chanting his hips up again to meet the roll of Derek's. "I have a great recipe for zucchini pineapple muffins."

"Sold," Derek says, rolling off of Stiles abruptly and hopping to his feet. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Stiles blinks dumbly at Derek's retreating back, mouth gaping in shock. He should've seen that coming. 

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," he says, running a hand down his face. "I'm gonna jerk off in your mixing bowl."

Derek pokes his head out of the kitchen door, smiling wickedly. "Not if I'm in here watching you, and rewarding proper muffin-baking protocol."

"How would you know what's proper?" Stiles asks, glaring at him and rubbing the heel of his hand over his straining dick. "It's _my_ recipe. You don't know what's supposed to go in it."

"Pretty sure _not_ come," Derek says. It's followed by a crash-bang of bowls meeting the counter top. 

Maybe Stiles should just jerk off right here on the couch. There's not enough blood in his brain to follow a recipe right now anyway. Though, he does like Derek's plan of rewarding him as he mixes up non-lethal muffins for him. 

Stiles gets to his feet and trips out of his clothes as he rushes into the kitchen. Derek's standing there, shirtless, with a ridiculously frilly apron on, an array of unnecessary ingredients spread out in wait for Stiles. 

"I tried telling everyone you were evil," Stiles says. "No one would believe me."

Derek curls his fingers around Stiles' bare hips, thumbs fitting against the groove of his hip bone and stroking gently as he pulls him closer. He presses a kiss to Stiles' chin, and then his lips before pulling back and handing Stiles a wooden spoon. 


End file.
